


The night is cold

by Poonh



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, it's burning up outside what the hell did I just write, oh welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poonh/pseuds/Poonh
Summary: But their hands are warm





	The night is cold

A cold night in the middle of June. Doesn't sound logical at all, but it's happening.

"Today sure is strange huh?" Sayo is actually grateful that Hina has shoved the coat into her guitar case, though it was weird at first since the temperature outside was 36°C at that point. 

The older twin packs her belongings and decides to call this a day. CiRCLE is closing soon, and she can't afford to trouble Marina-san further more. All of Roselia's members have gone home, and Sayo has decided to squeeze for a bit more. Okay, maybe her 'a bit more' is too long, since Marina-san has to come in 3 times and remind her about the closing time.

At least going straight home is Sayo's plan, until a certain pink hair girl comes into her view. Aya is hiding behind the vending machine, although it's obvious that she's sucks at hiding from people.

"Maruyama-san." Sayo calls, and the other squeaks in return "What are you doing?"

Knowing that hiding is pretty much useless now, Aya slowly steps out from behind the metal block and laughs nervously - Sayo has to admit, it's kinda cute.

"Ahaha, Sayo-chan. I'm just crossing by coincidentally. That's all."

Not a good enough reason, but looking at the way Aya awkwardly scratching her cheeks, Sayo knows she should just buy into it.

"I see." 

Now that the guitarist looks at the vocalist, Aya looks cold with her clothes on. Just her normal usual things for summer, probably too girly and colorful to Sayo's liking, and definitely not enough to keep her warm in this weather. Maybe she isn't prepared for the sudden coldness either. 

"Are you col-" Sayo wants to ask, but Aya doesn't let she finish her sentence. 

"Hey, umm, I'm wondering-" The pink hair stutters, she doesn't dare to look into Sayo's eyes "Can we... go home... together?"

And a funny though comes across Sayo's mind.

"Have you been waiting for me just for that?" 

It takes some moments, and Aya's face nearly puts a tomato to a shame. Poor PasuPare's vocalist, struggling to find anything to say, to save herself from the embarrassment. 

"N-n-nooooo-" Her 'no' might last way too long, but she is defeated anyway "Yes."

"We go to the same class, Maruyama-san. And our houses are on the same way too. You can ask me anytime." Sayo's stating the truth, and Aya still has her head down, voice too small to be heard.

"But I'm scare-"

"You what?" Sayo moves in closer to hear her friend better, and Aya almost jumps from the sudden short distance.

"Nothing!" 

Sayo remains silent for one moment. Two moment and Aya mentally screams at herself for being too, umm well, Aya. But Sayo ends her inner war anyway, with the words she can never dream of hearing, at least until now.

"Shall we go home together then?" Sayo's softest smile ever, and Aya's mind refuses to function normally. Somehow, the pink hair manages to act casually enough and follows her friend. Maybe having to deal with Hina's shenanigans too many time has finally taught her something.

They walk in silence, until Sayo speaks up.

"Are you cold?"

Now that is mentioned, Aya does feel cold. Thin clothes like hers won't do enough after all.

"N-no, I'm fine." 

But nature says no, a chilling breeze flows through and it really makes Aya shiver. She sneezes and Sayo turns around, concern written all over her usual frowning face.

"You can have my coat if you want."

"No, really, I'm fine." 

Much to her surprise, Sayo takes Aya's hand in her. Heat rushes to her cheeks in an alarming speed and she swears she can die right there.

"Your hands are cold." Aya quirks an eyebrows, _okay how can she know that?_ "And don't give me that look. I have been playing the guitar for long enough to be able to recognize it."

_Ah, it makes sense._

"Sorry-" 

Sayo knows her friend is timid - Hina tells her a lot, but she doesn't expect it to be this much. But that's not her business now, so let's just ignore that. Sayo takes Aya's hand in her own, and put both of them into her pocket. 

"Good, it's much warmer that way." Little does the teal hair girl knows that Aya is silently screaming from the top of her lungs "Let's head home, shall we?"

Everything doesn't make sense tonight. It's cold in the summer. Sayo stays back a little too late. Aya, being the usual mess, has literally screwed herself up from the beginning. She doesn't have enough clothes to keep herself warm either.

But hey, maybe that's a good thing afterall. The two are heading home with their hands intertwined, and Aya is beyond thankful for it.

"I really like you more than I should, Sayo-chan-"

It's barely a whisper.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet


End file.
